


Where do you go once you're the fastest?

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Initial D, MF Ghost (Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: Keisuke takes some time off of circuit racing for Takumi. This is Keisuke's chance to finally reveal his feelings to Takumi.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Where do you go once you're the fastest?

**Author's Note:**

> i finished final stage yesterday! and yes this is a coping mechanism

“Thanks for taking some time off of the circuits for me.” “For you, why wouldn’t I?” It’s been nearly a year since Project D. ended, but the members still contacted each other. On one side of the table, sits Keisuke Takahashi. Project. D’s hillclimb champion. On the other side is Project D's downhill champion, Takumi Fujiwara. It had been a while since they both spoke to each other in person, but they talk almost every day with their phones. “So how’s the circuit been?” “It’s great. I can properly see the difference between togue and circuit races.” There was something about Keisuke that Takumi had always been feeling, but never acted upon. Ever since they first met two years ago on Mount Akina. In fact, Keisuke helped Takumi realize something about himself. Something that neither Kenta nor Ryousuke could notice. Keisuke was beginning his sentence, when he was interrupted by Takumi. “Hey Keisuke, I know this is kind of sudden but...” “...do you maybe want to come to my house after this...?” Keisuke was baffled. No one had ever asked him something like this. Not even Kyoko, who was madly in love with him. Unfortunately, it was unrequited. “Takumi...” “I know it’s kind of sudden but-“ “I’d love to go. Can we take your car though? My FD’s at the circuit.” “Uh, sure! We’ll take my dad’s Imp.” Takumi pays the bill, and they head off for Takumi’s house.

Hours later, they arrive.

“Dad, I’m home.” He says to his father. “Who’s that friend you got with you?” “You rememberer Keisuke from last year right?” “Ah, I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I’m Bunta Fujiwara, and I run this tofu shop.” Bunta goes to shake Keisuke’s hand. “I’m Keisuke Takahashi.” “Where are you two going?” “We’re just going to go to my room, that’s it.” Keisuke hadn't realized it untill now, but this was his first time seeing how Takumi lived. He didn't know _what_ to expect. He walked into Takumi's room. It was clean. For Keisuke, it was what he pictured for Takumi. "You can just sit anywhere you'd like." Takumi was sitting on his bed, so Keisuke decides to sit with him. "Fujiwara, there's a reason I came with you to your house." Takumi looks at Keisuke, with a confused look. "What is it?" Keisuke can barely keep it in. He's been waiting a whole year just to say it. He couldn't say it last year, as they both had to be focused on the races in Project D, or it could've damaged the team's image. "Can you come closer?" Takumi inches closer to Keisuke. Keisuke is getting more and more anxious. _"I'm really doing this, aren't I? I've been waiting a year for this... I can't stop now."_ Keisuke's heartbeat was getting faster. "Takumi, I..." Keisuke stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. At that moment, Keisuke made a decision that only he could make. He pulled Takumi closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt.

...

There's silence. They both take a moment to process what happened. The silence is broken by Takumi saying something. "Let's... try that again." Keisuke is baffled. The last time he felt this was when he was overtaken by Hoshino and his R-34. Keisuke agrees, and pulls Takumi closer. There's no hesitation at all.

**_ They kiss. _ **

They kissed eachother. Takumi Fujiwara, and Keisuke Takahashi of Project D have fallen in love. Takumi still was in shock from the first kiss. But it was too late to turn back. So, they kiss again. Eventually, night comes, and they're both tired. Bunta has taken the Imp out for a delivery run, so for the time being Keisuke was stuck there. But Keisuke was fine with it. He got to spend more time with his boyfriend. They both get under the covers of Takumi's bed. They cuddle. Takumi didn't know what was going to happen next, whether he was going to join the World Rally Championship, or just keep delivering tofu. But he knew that it was going to be fine. As long as he had Keisuke by his side, he was sure that everything was going to turn out okay. In the years that came, since Fujiwara retired from the WRC, and Takahashi retired from the circuits, they came together and started a small business that had no correlation to Project D, or the Red Suns. Keisuke was a good partner to Takumi. He was his personal safe space, someone he could talk about anything to. And even though Fujiwara may have sustained an injury in the WRC, he still felt okay. It wasn't because of some mystical power. It was because of his husband, Keisuke Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried a new writing style. hope y'all like it!


End file.
